


Break

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: This is an AU :)





	Break

"Max I don't think this a good idea." Chloe called out to Max with a look of worry. "I'll be fine just relax." Max replies as she climbs up the tree.  
  
    Max was always the adventuerous one while Chloe was more of a cautious one, their friendship was a strange one but they didn't care as long as they were with each other nothing else mattered.  
  
     "I'm almost there." Max grunts out. But as she takes her next step she slips and fall hitting her face on a branch and akwardly landing on her leg with a very distinct  **'crunch'**.  
  
      "Oh my god Max are you okay?" Chloe asks rushing over to Max who is still on the ground. "I'm fine." Max says pressing her shirt up to her bleeding nose and wincing. "Yeah....uh i think my nose might be broken...." She says trying to get up but falling from the sharp pain in her leg "...And mabey my leg too but otherwise I'm fine.... uh Chloe can you help me up." She says to a panicking Chloe.

Taking a breath Chloe responds "No I need to look at your leg properly." "Okay doctor Price." Max jokes while moving her leg wincing during the process. Max's leg is bent at an akward angle and is bruised from her knee to her ankle. "Yep definetly broken." Chloe says "Yeah so.....uh help me up?" Max asks.

"No I'll be right back." Chloe replies before running off.  
    
    


End file.
